Opening My Eyes
by The Riddleon
Summary: When Soujiro starts living in the Kamiya Dojo, he opens his eyes to a world he has never known... SoujiroOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. *Sobs* Isn't it HORRIBLE?!? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *Sobsobsob*  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Soujiro stood at the gate, hesitating, unsure. Should he knock? He cautiously looked at the house in front of him, searching for the man he was waiting for. After a year of wandering, he had decided to ask Himura Kenshin for further advice.  
"Hey!" Soujiro came out of his thoughts, looking up in surprise. A boy of about 10 or 11 stood there, a wooden sword in his hands.  
"Who are you?" the boy asked suspiciously, then noticed the sword strapped to Soujiro's waist.  
"Go away, Kenshin's not here!" he shouted. Kenshin stuck his head out of the house, looking around.  
"What is it, Yahiko?" The boy, in a panic, pushed Kenshin backwards.  
"Go back, it's dangerous!" Kenshin fell to the ground, letting out a sound that sounded like "Oro!"  
The boy, Yahiko, Kenshin had called him, turned and pointed at Soujiro.  
"Go away! Leave! We don't want you here!" Soujiro smiled and bowed, then turned and began to walk away, calling out,  
"Yes, of course. Farewell, Mr. Himura."  
Yahiko blinked in confusion. Was the swordsman really going to leave them? Kenshin stood up, brushing himself off. He put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder.  
"Don't worry." He removed the hand and called out Soujiro's name, who turned around, stopping.  
"Please come in, Soujiro."  
  
"So, Soujiro, why are you here?" Kenshin inquired, sipping at his tea and waiting for a response.  
Soujiro shifted in uncertainty. He had come all this way to ask, but now that the moment came.  
"Sessha was wondering. If you. Had any more suggestions. I've been wandering for a year, but I still can't seem to find. What I'm looking for." He said slowly, watching Kenshin.  
"Well, I-" Kenshin was cut off as Kaoru ran in, beaming.  
"Well, Soujiro, maybe if you stay here a while you'll find what you're looking for! Oops." Kaoru said, then covered her mouth, looking at Kenshin.  
"I'm sorry Kenshin, all Yahiko told me was that there was a samurai in here talking to you, and I was worried, so I decided to watch and make sure you were alright, I didn't mean to-"  
"It's alright, Kaoru-dono. I understand." Kenshin said, smiling at her. He then turned back to his guest.  
"Well, Soujiro. Welcome to the Kamiya dojo."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yes, I know how short that was.. But it's just the prologue. Well, this  
is my first try at a serious fanfic. What do you think? Did I get the  
characters right? Well, please review! Reviews make me type faster! Come  
on, click! Look, right down there! 


	2. A New Life

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin. :'( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 2: A New Life  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Soujiro cheerfully did the laundry, listening to Kaoru and Yahiko arguing nearby as Yahiko practiced kendo. He smiled slightly; a true smile, filled with happiness, not a blank mask like his smiles used to be.  
He loved his new life; not even Kaoru's cooking could take his joy away.  
  
-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-  
It was his first night at the dojo, and Kaoru was cooking. Kenshin had invited Sano and Megumi over to celebrate the occasion, but they had not yet arrived.  
Kaoru came in, smiling brightly, and placed the food in front of them. She looked around, and frowned slightly.  
"Where are Sano and Megumi? They should be here by now!" she said.  
"Don't worry, Miss Kaoru. I'm sure they're on the way here right now, that I am." Kenshin assured her.  
"Well, I guess we'll start eating without them." Kaoru said, and sat down next to Kenshin. Soujiro was sitting between Yahiko and Kenshin. Yahiko leaned over and whispered in his ear,  
"Don't be surprised if her food tastes horrible, Tenken. It's not rotten or anything, that's how it always tastes!"  
Kaoru, overhearing, turned towards them, steaming.  
"Yahiko!" she said angrily, and the boy jumped up and made a face at her.  
"It's true, ugly! Your food tastes like it's rotten!" he said. Kenshin and Soujiro sweatdropped as Kaoru got up and ran after Yahiko, holding her bokken.  
"Yahiko! Get back here!"  
"Yeah right, ugly!"  
"Don't call me ugly!"  
"Ha! It's true, you are!"  
"Yahiko you-"  
"You need to lose some weight, ugly! You're slower than a pig!"  
"Oh, when I get my hands on you-"  
At that precise moment, Sano and Megumi walked in.  
"Sorry we're late, but-" Sano began to explain, but before he could finish Yahiko smacked right into him, and Megumi who was standing behind him. They tumbled over, crashing into Soujiro and Kenshin and knocking them over as well. Kaoru stopped, stunned, then immediately began apologizing.  
"I'm so sorry everyone, I.. Don't worry, I'll get you all up!"  
After a lot of pulling and muffled cries for help from Soujiro, who was on the bottom of the pile, everyone managed to get up again. All of the food had been knocked over and spilled. Kaoru looked at the mess in distress.  
"Oh dear, I guess I'll have to make a whole other meal.."  
"I vote Kenshin cooks!" Yahiko called out loudly, and immediately got a smack on the head from Kaoru.  
  
-E-N-D- -F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-  
Soujiro smiled again at the memory. Sanosuke had been very alarmed learning that he was- used to be- the Tenken. But he had gotten over it eventually. Now, Soujiro did a lot of chores that Kenshin used to do, laundry, shopping, and many other things. Unfortunately, Soujiro had no idea how to cook. That was one chore that Kenshin kept.  
Yahiko had taken to constantly teasing him and annoying him at every given opportunity, trying to get Soujiro to fight with him. Though Yahiko's insults and teases quite annoyed him, Soujiro still refused to fight. That part of his life was over.  
"Soujiro!" That was Kaoru's voice. Soujiro turned around, still smiling.  
"Well you're certainly in a good mood today! Would you like to come to the market with me?"  
"Of course Miss Kaoru, just let me finish with the laundry!" he replied, quickly finishing the chore.  
  
Kaoru and Soujiro headed along to the market, and when they reached it, began looking around for good deals.  
"I'm going to need something for dinner tonight. What do you feel like, Sou?"  
"Anything is fine with me, Miss Kaoru. You can make everything taste wonderful." Soujiro lied, wanting to keep Kaoru happy. She smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Sou!"  
"No need to thank me for saying the truth!" he said, looking over at her. Kaoru smiled again, then looked over at a nearby stall.  
"Oh, this looks good. Don't you think so, Sou?"  
"Hai!"  
Kaoru bought the food and they began heading back to the dojo. Along the way, Kaoru decided to ask Soujiro a question.  
"So you don't have anyone in mind, Sou?"  
"Nani?"  
"You know, a girl? As in a girlfriend? Or, possibly, a wife?" she asked, looking at him.  
"No.. I don't have much interest in girls, Miss Kaoru.." he said, surprised.  
"If you say so.." Kaoru said teasingly, smiling to show she was joking. Soujiro blushed, then they began walking again.  
As they walked along, cheerfully chatting, neither noticed the silent figure that followed them along, eyes locked on Soujiro. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay, there's chapter 2.. Sorry, it's still very short, but I wanted to update quickly.. Thank you to those who reviewed, and please keep reviewing! ^_____^ Yes, everyone, there will be romance in this story.. But it's going to be a while. :P Don't worry, there will be some interesting stuff before then. And some new characters that I came up with. So, everyone, REVIEW!  
Oh yes. For everyone who reads this, would you prefer if I had shorter chapters that come very quickly, or longer chapters that take a while for me to write? I'd like to know your opinion. Well, bye for now! ^.^ 


	3. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me.  
  
Soujiro and Kaoru returned to the Kamiya Dojo, and were eagerly greeted by Kenshin and Yahiko.  
"What took you so long? I'm hungry!" Yahiko complained, glaring at Kaoru.  
"We were talking! Now be quiet, Yahiko!"  
"Did you get something good for once, ugly?" Yahiko asked, looking at what Soujiro was carrying.  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru smacked the boy on the head.  
"What, I was just wondering!" he retorted, rubbing his head. Kenshin put up his hands.  
"Calm down, everyone. Here, I'll make us all some dinner." Soujiro handed over the food and Kenshin walked into the kitchen and started preparing their meal.  
As Kaoru and Yahiko began a shouting argument, the door suddenly burst open. There stood a boy who could be no older than 13, holding a long katana in both hands. His spiky brown hair looked as if it hadn't been combed for weeks, and though his clothes were ragged and faded and his skin sporting numerous bruises, his dark green eyes glinted with determination.  
"Tenken! I've come to fight you!" he shouted, turning towards Soujiro. Kaoru, holding Yahiko up off the ground by his shirt, looked at him in surprise.  
"I'm sorry, I no longer fight. And I am no longer the Tenken." Soujiro said softly, watching the boy warily.  
"Who are you?" Yahiko blurted out rudely as Kaoru put him down.  
"My name is Sisoren Sutai. My mother and father were killed at the hands of Lord Shishio. Since I was old enough to wield my father's sword I have been yearning for revenge. Though Shishio is now dead, I can still kill his right hand!" the boy said, then ran at Soujiro, his sword raised.  
Everyone was shocked to see that Sutai's speed could match Soujiro's. Barely in time, Soujiro sidestepped. Sutai almost tripped, then whirled around and attacked again. Blinded by rage, he tripped and slammed into the wall when Soujiro sidestepped again.  
"What's going on in here?" Kenshin said, walking in, then looking in at them, his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Sutai-that's him-" Kaoru motioned at the exhausted boy, "Just came in and attacked Soujiro."  
"Well that doesn't seem very-" Kenshin began, that was cut off by Sutai.  
"I was trying to get my revenge! That guy's boss killed my parents!" he yelled, pointing at Soujiro.  
"Calm down. Soujiro has changed and is no longer a member of the Juppon Gatana."  
"What?" Sutai looked completely bewildered. "He isn't?"  
"Have you been living in a cave the last year?" Yahiko snapped impatiently.  
"No, but close enough. You don't hear much living on the streets." Sutai replied, his tone slightly quieter.  
"Have you calmed down now?" Kaoru asked, looking over at him with a look filled with what might have been sympathy.  
"I." Sutai slumped back against the wall, letting out a sigh and dropping his rather oversized sword.  
"I guess so."  
"Good. Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
Yahiko, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sutai sat down for dinner, happily eating the good food. Well, all but their guest, who sat staring ahead, his food untouched. He had left his sword in the other room.  
"What's wrong?" Kaoru finally asked, noticing his wasn't eating. The boy shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.  
"Come on, you look as if you need some food." She insisted, observing his very thin, underfed body.  
"Yeah, I guess." He said, hesitantly picking at his food.  
"I'm afraid my stomach won't be used to food and I'll just throw it all up." He said, looking longingly at his plate.  
"Eat slowly then." Kaoru advised, watching him until he began eating. After a while, Kenshin spoke up.  
"So, would you like to stay here for a while?" he asked. Sutai tried to reply through a mouthful of food, almost choked, and then swallowed.  
"I can't. My little sister, I'm the only family she's got. I can't leave her. She's only four." He said. Kaoru looked at him.  
"You watch over your little sister? Alone?"  
"Yes. She was just a few months old when my parents died, and I've had to look after her for the past four years or so.." he said, glaring at Soujiro, who shifted uncomfortably. Kaoru hurried to change the subject.  
"Oh, you have to bring her here! The dojo is a much better place to be brought up then the streets." Kaoru said, beaming. Sutai nodded eagerly.  
"Okay, I'll go get her."  
"I'll come with-"  
"No." Kaoru was silenced by the boy's tone.  
"Fine. Please hurry though." She said.  
  
Soon Sutai returned, carrying a little girl with light brown hair that fell down to her shoulders. Wide blue eyes looked around as she nervously chewed on a lock of hair.  
"Oh, she's adorable!" Kaoru gushed as Sutai put her down, running up and smiling at the girl.  
"Hello, what's your name?"  
"I'm Aiya." The little girl replied proudly, taking her hair out of her mouth and smiling innocently up at Kaoru.  
"Youw name Kaowu, wight? Sutai telled me." She said.  
"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aiya." Kaoru said, still smiling. Watching the scene, Kenshin suddenly noticed that Aiya was not nearly as thin as Sutai was. Looking over at the protective boy and knowing what a loyal brother he was, he guessed that Sutai had been giving his sister most of the meager meals they could get.  
"I'll give her a meal and show her to her room. Soujiro, please show Sutai to a guest room." Kaoru said, taking Aiya by the hand and leading her away. Soujiro walked in the proper direction, and Sutai followed.  
"Here it is. I hope you like it here." Soujiro said, smiling at Sutai as they came to the room.  
"Don't think I've forgiven you, Tenken. I'll get my revenge." Sutai whispered, then went in and shut the door, leaving Soujiro stunned.  
  
There we go. Another chapter. ^_^ It's longer this time.. Not by a lot, but still longer! ^.^ Still no romance. There shall be romance, but I don't think it will be for a few chapters. Well, the Kamiya Dojo is getting all sorts of new guests. ^_____^ Yes, Aiya and Sutai are my creations. Don't steal 'em!  
  
Alright, please review, my loyal fans! *Sniffle* Thank you all so much. Next time I'll personally respond to all of you, promise!  
  
Next Chapter: Sutai starts to learn Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu! 


	4. Sutai's In the House, Yo!

Eep! I'm back, so sorry for the long wait! X.X To tell the truth, I forgot about this story. But, hey, I'm back! Did ya'll miss meh? XD Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, unfortunately. *unhappy sigh*  
* *  
*  
  
Soujiro sat on his bed, a look of worry on his face. It had been two days since Sutai had sworn revenge on him, but still his mind refused to let go of it. The boy had already begun lessons at the dojo, and although he had seemed clumsy at it the first day, he could already see improvement. As could Kaoru, as she had happily told everyone last night, despite the way Sutai blushed deeply. Yahiko and Sutai had already begun to become friends, training together, and, he suspected, plotting against him.  
Yes, this could be a problem for him. He was in a sticky situation. If he stayed, Sutai would get his revenge, and he couldn't imagine himself fighting against the boy. But... He didn't want to leave. He had grown to love the dojo, and the people in it. It was so much better than wandering aimlessly, alone, knowing that the police were still after him.  
A soft sigh passed his lips, and he stood up, going out of his room. Sitting in his room, brooding, wouldn't do any good. There was work to be done.  
* *  
*  
"Yes, okay, good! Great block, Sutai, I don't think even Yahiko could have blocked that attack!" Kaoru exclaimed, smiling brightly.  
"Thank you, Miss Kaoru!" Sutai murmured, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks as he lowered his sword.  
"You're doing so well, Sutai. You're a wonderful student! You learn so quickly, and don't forget it, and you're also polite, unlike a little somebody I know." She said, glancing at Yahiko, who was practicing nearby. He made a face at her, then returned to his training.  
Aiya suddenly burst in, dressed in her brand new clothes and smiling brightly.  
"Hi Yahiko, hi Kaowu, hi Sutai!" she said cheerfully, giving each of them a hug as she greeted them.  
"Kaowu." She said seriously, putting his small hands on her hips and looking at her.  
"You towld me you'd go shopping today!" she finished, giving her the cutest, most innocent look she could come up with.  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Sutai, you don't mind if I cut out early, do you?" Kaoru said, bending down to pick up the young girl.  
"Oh, of course not. Have fun!" he said with a small wave as they walked out the door together. Yahiko and him set down their practice swords and sat on the floor, bursting into a conversation immediately.  
In a few minutes, Soujiro walked into the room, looking around.  
"Excuse me, have either of you seen Miss Kaoru?" he asked. The two boys fell silent, looking silently at him, then stood up and walked out.  
Why are they doing this to me? Soujiro asked himself silently, not for the first time. He sighed, for the second time that day, then turned and went back into his room.  
* * *  
Things seemed to be going pretty well for Soujiro, besides Sutai, at least. But little did he know, just that night, a tragedy would occur... A tragedy that could forever change the peaceful life he had grown to love.  
* *  
*  
  
Ha ha! Cliffie! XD Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to get one uploaded before my fans abandoned me. Well, as I promised, here: ((I'm responding to all readers who reviewed chapter three))  
  
Sotianiya: ^.^ Yeah, he does sorta resemble Sano... But oh well. XD Yeah, I wanted to make Aiya super-cute, so I added that in.  
  
IcyPanther: Hiya! I'm not gonna tell you, muaha! XD Sorry, I'm a little hyper right now. See ya soon!  
  
Seraph Darksword: Yeah. ( He's one of my fave characters, so I feel bad doing this to him, but... Oh well. :P  
  
Mainstream Soveriegn: Yeah, I agree. Thankies!  
  
Sammi-chan: Thank you! I'll try to make longer chapters after this one! 


	5. Tragedy and a Mysterious Foe

Hullo... Yes, I know, an awful lot of time between chapters. Sorry. sigh Well, anyhoo, here's another chappie...

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I DO own Aiya, Sutai, and Sekthy (introduced in this chapter!)

Soujiro woke up in the middle of the night, sitting up and frowning.

"What is it?" he muttered to himself. A sound broke through the quiet suddenly, sounding just like... A moan of pain? He hurriedly got out of bed, dressing. His unused sword, lying beside his bed, slipped his mind completely as he left the room.

He went to the source of the sound and then stopped, eyes widening. A strange figure was standing in the middle of the hallway, an almost bizarrely long, thin sword in hand. And the tip of that weapon was going into the shoulder of none other than Sutai. He felt for his sword-sheath and then sighed when he found nothing, cursing himself. The figure turned and looked at him, taking a step backwards and pulling his sword free. He looked around the age of 18, with fair hair falling to just about earlobe length. His eyes were a deep green, flecked with some brown, and seemed to stare not just into Soujiro but rather past him. A black cloth was wrapped around the lower part of his face, covering his mouth completely.

"Who... Are you?" Soujiro asked, worried gaze flicking to the boy who lay motionless on the floor. Without a word, the tall, lean young man turned and fled, booted feet near-silent as they hit the floor. He went forward, bending beside Sutai's still form and touching the shoulder which had been wounded. Blood soaked his hands quickly, already pooling the floor around him.

"No... Don't be dead..." Soujiro felt for a pulse and found one, sighing with relief. "Still alive... There's still hope." He carefully lifted the still rather thin boy, carrying him gently to Kaoru's room.

"Miss Kaoru! I'm sorry to wake you, but-"he started, looking at the woman as she blearily sat up and looked at him. Before he could finished, a sharp pain sliced through him. Almost immediately he toppled forward, slumping to the ground.

Sorry, I know this is like BIZARRELY short, but... Yeah. I'm not in the mood for writing much right now, just felt the need to update. That's why it sucks so dang badly. sigh


End file.
